Beijo de Cinema
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Primeiros beijos nunca são iguais aos de cinema. x TAYUYA/TSUCHI KIN. 30cookies, set: Verão, tema 13: Bagunça x


**Sumário:** Primeiros beijos nunca são iguais aos de cinema.

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**Beijo de Cinema**

* * *

_Apareça em ruas diferentes, as duas eram ruas de  
vergonha  
As duas sujas, as duas malvadas, sim, e o sonho era o  
mesmo  
E eu sonhei o seu sonho pra você, e agora o seu sonho  
é real  
Como você olhar pra mim como se eu fosse só mais um  
dos seus acordos?_

-

The Killers, "Romeo and Juliet" (Tradução)

* * *

_30cookies_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 13: Bagunça_

* * *

- Hey, Tayuya? – chamou Kin, encarando a outra de soslaio.

-… - a ruiva não respondeu, apenas continuou a limpar sua flauta.

- Tayuya.

-…

- Tayuyaa...

-…

- Tayuya!

-…

- Tayu...

- O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ QUER, KIN?!

- Eu queria perguntar para _você_, se _você_ já beijou alguém!

- QUÊ? Mas que pergunta ridícula, Kin! Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de respondê-la! – e voltou sua atenção para a flauta, emburrada.

- Tayuya...

- Tá bom, tá bom! Não, nunca beijei, satisfeita? – silêncio – E você?

- Também não.

Ambas se calaram e assim permaneceram por incontáveis minutos. Porém, enquanto Tayuya esfregava distraidamente sua flauta, passou por sua mente uma idéia totalmente inusitada.

- Hey Kin... você… quer tentar…?

- Quê? E com quem seria? – demorou alguns segundos a mais para que ela entendesse realmente – Quê? Woah! Nós... nós duas juntas?

- Não Kin... você com o Orochimaru... É claro que somos nós duas juntas!

- Desculpa, mas essa idéia nunca passou pela minha mente!

- E então?

- E-Eu não sei, oras! É uma pergunta muito difícil e pensar em nós duas é estranho!

- O que foi? – e um sorriso de escárnio surgiu no rosto da ruiva – Preconceito?

- Não é isso! Imaginar _eu_ e _você_ é que é o complicado! Mas... mas... mas... – olhou para os lados, meio indecisa, até que suspirou e ficou ereta à frente da outra – OK! Vamos lá.

E Kin fechou os olhos, corada e sem graça. Seu primeiro beijo seria com uma garota e ainda uma que era mais durona que a própria morena. Dessa experiência, nada de bom sairia, tinha certeza.

Por seu lado, Tayuya estava dez vezes mais nervosa. Porque, como foi ela quem deu a idéia, ela que iria avançar naquele beijo. E de onde raios ela tirou essa idiotice de beijar Kin? As duas nem eram o que podiam chamar de amigas!

Analisou a morena à sua frente e percebera que ela também estava nervosa – não tanto quanto ela, é claro. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Era agora. Sem pensar avançou bruscamente na outra.

E foi dolorido. Porque no instante que suas bocas se chocaram, os dentes se bateram violentamente, como se elas tivessem se chocado e não tentando oscular uma à outra. Além disso, a ruiva tentou, mas _tentou_ mesmo, invadir a boca da outra com sua língua, porém Kin se assustou tanto com a cabeçada, que cerrou a boca dolorida bem em cima daquela parte sensível do corpo da companheira.

Imediatamente se separaram, ambas sentindo gosto de sangue. Se aquilo era um beijo, elas não queriam mais. Porém, sabiam que não era e, teimosas, tentaram de novo. E, como se tivessem combinado, juntaram-se num abraço, aproximando as bocas.

Dessa vez, não havia dor, ou sangue, ou confusão ou qualquer outra coisa. Havia contato, calor, saliva, línguas se tocando e brigando, além de uma terna sensação de que haveria uma terceira, quarta e quinta tentativas a serem aproveitadas após essa – e de borboletas no estômago, é claro.

Pois todos sabem que os primeiros beijos nunca são iguais ao de cinema.

* * *

**N/A.: **E EU TERMINEI, PORRA! Finalmente consegui escrever essa fanfic. Tô a cinco dias tentando e não conseguia terminar por culpa das reformas daqui de casa –se controla para não atirar na própria mãe e suas idéias miraculosas-

Mas eu terminei, e gostei e TayuyaKin é amor u.u Meu casal Yuri favorito em Naruto, ever. Eu tava afim de escrever umas fics delas – e Yuri em geral – porém eu não estava conseguindo como eu queria. Sem falar que minhas três tentativas anteriores (uma AzulaMai, Avatar; uma RoadLenalee, DGM; e uma das Zeros, Loveless) não foram muito agradáveis, em quesito de "gostar".

Só que essa eu até que achei bem fofinha. É, eu gostei u.u'

O tema é bagunça, porque eu tenho certeza de que todo mundo pode afirmar que seu primeiro beijo não foi igual ao de cinema xD

PARA O ALTO E AVANTE! \O/ FALTAM MAIS TREZE TEMAS \O/ -morreu-

**Reviews?**


End file.
